


사랑해 in broken Hangul

by I_Breathe_Cute_Gay_Ships



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheesy, Cute, Fluff, I Love You, I gotchu, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Jungcas, Luwoo, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So cheesy omg, That Crack that you won't notice but will have you giggling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and just to be sure you read it the first time, lujung, three-shot, woocas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Breathe_Cute_Gay_Ships/pseuds/I_Breathe_Cute_Gay_Ships
Summary: Lucas was flunking in Hangul which was no surprise since he was a Chinese 17-year-old who was forced to move to South Korea after his parents' new business venture in Seoul. He loathed the language lessons his parents were making him take during his vacations before the start of his senior year in a Korean high school. He didn't pass a single test out of the three he took, one every weekend, since he joined the classes. This was his last week with the Basic Course after which he'd have to take the main certification test that would qualify him for the high schools his parents applied him to. If he failed that, he would have to sit the year out. Which would also mean that he'd be a junior to his friends when he applied for Universities in China after graduation and he couldn't imagine living through such humiliation. But while that was motivating, it wasn't motivating enough to make him work harder at learning the new language.As fate had it, he did find his motivation eventually.And He reminded Lucas of kittens and daisies for some strange reason.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Love in broken Hangul.
> 
>  
> 
> I've taken a strong liking to this ship so here's my first Lucas x Jungwoo fanfiction for you guys. Enjoy! <3
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. they are the same age here as opposed to their one year age difference irl. :)
> 
>  
> 
> [All chapters are unbetad. 
> 
> This fanfiction is a three-shot (excluding the Prologue).
> 
> Cross-posted on AFF with chapter schedule and full summary.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters and all incidents in the story are pure fiction.]
> 
> *This is not a simple fluffy romantic story of two teenagers with a language barrier, Dear Reader. There'll be a lot of cheese and cotton candy but only in the end will you be able to connect all the dots. Read the first chapter carefully, for there are a few hints in it if you are keen enough to spot them. The hints start surfacing from the summary actually. From the second chapter, it'll start becoming slightly more evident why the story has the tags that it does. Especially, mystery. ;)
> 
> Happy reading! <3 

* * *

 

****

 

  **PROLOGUE**

 

This was Lucas' third week holding the same darn test results in his hands with the same darn remark from his tutor about how there's potential but not enough motivation hence, the hideous red markings on his answer sheet. Lucas didn't even want to be here, let alone motivating himself to learn the language of this unfamiliar nation. People think all East Asian countries are similar. Nothing could be farther from the truth. Seoul and Hong Kong were worlds apart. From their cultural norms and lifestyles to their fashion and perspective, South Korea and China were anything but similar. However, ever since they moved to Seoul the toughest challenge he was facing wasn't related to his unfamiliarity with the new country but the new language he was obligated to learn. It wasn't just about Hangul being read and written differently from Cantonese. The difference in diction was baffling! All his life his tongue was accustomed to certain pronunciations which had become his biggest limitation when it came to learning Hangul. Every time he tried to speak in the new language, the words spilling out of his mouth sounded so strange, he knew for a fact that he'd be mocked by his new classmates if he joined a Korean high school in Seoul anytime soon. He wasn't remotely ready for such a humiliating experience. Fear took over the best of him until he couldn't so much as hold a Korean textbook in his hand without playing imaginary incidents in his mind of being bullied in school for being... well, different.

 

Moreover, he was given absolutely no time to adjust to the major changes in life as he knew it. He had to leave everything behind at one week's notice and move to Seoul when his father's old business suffered a major loss. Everything he had known and cherished in all the seventeen years of his life, was snatched from him in a breath. His home, the neighbourhood he was born and brought up in and the neighbours who were like family to him, the group of friends he had grown up with, his high school that he had worked so hard to get into which also ranked among the top three high schools in his city, he had to leave all of it behind. He couldn't even bring his dog with him since transferring animals between nations required the completion of a lengthy legal process which was impossible in a weeks time. He had to give his bestfriend-of-eight-years away to the only person he could trust his precious baby with, his immediate neighbour and childhood buddy, Qian Kun. As if these atrocities of fate weren't enough, the moment he stepped foot in Seoul International Airport at dawn three weeks ago, his parents informed him about the Language Institute he had been admitted to and his classes started from his first evening in Seoul. It could've been the pain of loss and separation he was suffering when he first stepped foot in the Institute or his absolute inability to fathom any part of the four-hour-long lecture, Lucas knew the moment he left the Institute that night that he was not going to be able to do this. Not unless a divine intervention would somehow miraculously heal his aching heart. Not until then. He simply saw no reason to. 

 

 

 

The digital clock on his phone read 8 PM. There weren't any lectures on Sunday. Students were simply supposed to come at ten in morning, take their weekly tests and collect their results later in the day anytime after four and before eight. Lucas knew his results already. He was the one who took the test after all. But much to his dismay, he had to collect them anyway, for his parents to see. He came in at half past seven in the evening and left after fifteen minutes of waiting in the line for his report and then being chided for another ten minutes by his Korean teacher who happened to be fluent in eight different languages, Cantonese, unfortunately, being one of them. 

 

It was the second week of February. Naturally cold. A little breezy. Mostly dry. The thing about Seoul was that it rained without a warning during this time of the year. He was three blocks away from his Institute when it began to rain heavily. If he was a local inhabitant he'd know better than to never carry an umbrella with him but he wasn't. Holding his backpack over his head to shield himself from the downpour he frantically began scanning his surroundings to find shelter. He could spot a few restaurants however with his lingual dexterity he wouldn't be able to order himself a glass of water, let alone dine there. He tried to read the signboards in order to find a convenience store because those places didn't need verbal exchanges, he could simply buy himself instant noodles and a warm drink and eat there in peace, but yet again, he couldn't comprehend fancy Korean signboard fonts to save his life. 

 

It might have been the perplexity marring his rather handsome features or the fact that he was the only human without an umbrella standing on the pavement for the last two minutes, most probably both, that he approached Lucas, his transparent umbrella shielding him from the rain, his ethereal countenance bearing genuine concern for the anguished stranger, his voice resonating with the taller's essential being, soothing him like snowflakes on his burning, aching heart and the instant their eyes met, Lucas felt the shift in his essence. Just like Nature decided to pour on him without a warning, just like Fortune seized every one his prized possessions in a split second, just like Fate decided to turn his life upside down in a breath, that night Cupid decided to shoot his godforsaken arrow right through his heart. But for once, Lucas had no complaints.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small warning for the upcoming three chapters. 
> 
> -Walk carefully as there are chances of slipping on too much cheese.
> 
> -If you have Diabetes or potential Diabetes, you might not wanna... ahem, read them.
> 
> Have a good day, love! ^.^


	2. Kimi no na wa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNBETAD (may be subject to updates)
> 
> Also, Wong Yuk Hei is w h i p p e d! It's embarrasing. lol.

 

 

"A-Are you o-", the boy stopped mid-sentence, brows furrowed in concentration, bottom lip jutting out unconsciously, forming an adorable pout as he stared at his fingers clutching the handle of his umbrella. Lucas could tell he was struggling to form an appropriate sentence in his mind. He looked up at him and the taller saw a glimpse of the entire cosmos in his eyes. He spoke again, hesitancy evident in his bearing, "D-Do you need some help?", he enquired softly.

 

He sure did, he thought, for if the boy before him continued to look at him in all his chastity with those sparkling innocent eyes, he would definitely need help sustaining his buff framework on his weakening knees. "Uh...", Lucas knew, the moment he let one Korean word spill out of his untrained mouth he would blow every probable chance he had with the boy so, he opted to pretend like he didn't know Korean at all, which wouldn't be too hard for him given his bare minimum knowledge of the language, and speak Cantonese instead. If this was truly heaven's plan like Lucas believed it to be since he had already fallen head-over-Jordans for the boy and he knew it the second he laid eyes on him, then by some miraculous celestial assistance from the angelic realms the Korean boy would understand him and if not then Lucas would give up on this _relationship_ right then and there. Not like it was impossible for him to stop thinking about the boy. Not like he was already planning on secretly following him tonight to find out where he lives. Definitely not like he had his heart and mind set on buying an expensive bouquet, hiding an engagement ring inside it and delivering to the boy's doorstep tomorrow morning with a scented card that read, 

 

_**Marry me <3** _

 

 

_**...or I'll die.** _

 

_**...** _

 

_**Please?** _

 

 

 

_*** 'Baby Don't Like It'** plays in the background because that's the only Korean song he knows *****_

 

 

Most definitely _**not**_! 

 

Lucas was a tall, strong, handsome,  **manly** man with a **manly** voice, from Hong Kong. A direct descendant of the Ancient Chinese Warriors(which was absolutely not something his four-year-old self made up because he didn't know a thing about his ancestral history). He was dignified! He had his life completely under his control! He took a deep breath, preparing himself to speak in Cantonese. He had it all figured out. He would boldly express just how capable he was of handling any situation and sweep the pretty boy off his feet, then carry him bridal style to the nearest church and get married, he would then name their first daughter _**Baby 손**_ , after the pretty boy's pretty hands and-

 

"h-help" was all that came out of his mouth in _Cantonese whimper_ , his eyes a little moist and reddening. 

 

The boy did a double take, staring at him like he had grown a horn between his brows, looking just as beautiful as ever in the act even though he looked like he was about to run for his life any moment. 

 

Lucas cursed himself mentally because _what in the name of Lao Tzu was that!?_ The love-of-his-life might be thinking he needed psychological help! That was probably one of the weirdest ways anyone could have ever blown their chance at a happily-ever-after with their soulmate. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing to slump on the pavement and pray for life to leave him before he had to witness  _Love_ walk away from him. 

 

"I-I... y-you..."

 

His eyes flung open searching for the source of the voice and landing on the pretty boy's flustered demeanour. He seemed to be struggling to form sentences in **_Cantonese_** and "Oh my _gad_!" Lucas exclaimed in a thick Chinese accent, utterly bewildered because this was Destiny indeed! The boy blushed, looking a little embarrassed at that, which had Lucas frantically apologizing and explaining how his reaction was one of admiration and appreciation. The boy then blushed harder and graciously accepted his apology with a brief bow, a seraphic smile tugging the corner of his luscious lips before he continued to speak in broken Cantonese. "What... y-you need?", he asked, fully aware of the grammatical errors in his sentence hence avoiding Lucas' eyes and choosing to stare at his shoes instead as he nervously rocked back and forth on his heels.

Lucas was trying hard not to squeal. It had been less than twenty seconds since he met the boy but he was already craving to pet his hair and maybe squeeze him in a bear hug for he reminded Lucas of the furry white kittens Kun's Turkish Angora had birthed two months ago but he didn't want to scare the boy and he was already hanging by the thread considering the abnormal way his body reacted the last two times he opened his mouth so, "Convenience Store", he spoke cautiously.

 

The boy stared at Lucas' lips, brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to lip-read him. Lucas felt the heat rise up the sides of his neck rushing into his cheeks and earlobes. He licked his lips feeling a little self-conscious. The boy must have comprehended him for a second later his mouth formed a perfect ' _ **o**_ '  and his brows arched in realization. "It's opposite Lia Xing's toy store. You need to go straight from here, take the second left and then a right. It should be on your left." he explained in fluent Korean out of habit and bit his tongue upon noticing Lucas' puzzled mien. Apologizing, he began trying to give Lucas directions in what he thought was Cantonese and what Lucas thought was anything but Cantonese until he realized his efforts were futile so he sighed and gestured Lucas to follow him which the taller gladly agreed to and they walked together, sharing a transparent umbrella, through the beautifully lit festive streets of Seoul amidst a soothing drizzle in the full moon night and Lucas mentally expressed his undying gratitude to the gods for their spectacular directing skills, hoping for his K-Drama to have a happy ending.

 

 

 

 

Upon arriving at the store the shorter of the two side-eyed Lucas for a moment before mentally contemplating something, closing his umbrella and entering the store. Lucas continued to follow his lead wondering what the boy's purpose in the store was. He watched as the smaller came to a halt before the ramen section and ran his index finger over a few instant noodle cups before picking a medium-sized spicy one with shrimp chunks in it. Lucas internally sighed because that was a particularly expensive treat he could never afford with his current allowance so he proceeded to pick his usual, the cheapest cup of rameyeon he could find, before orienting himself towards the beverage section however before he could take a step in the intended direction the boy caught his wrist, taking the rameyeon cup out of his hands and placing it back on the slab then gesturing towards the expensive cup he was holding with a chaste smile adorning his face and Lucas gulped because he might have got it completely wrong but it seemed like the boy was shopping for _him_. He wondered if this meant he was going to have his first date with the love of his life. His throat constricted at the thought as he fought the tears of delight threatening to blur his vision. The boy, unaware of the emotional ride he was putting Lucas through, then strode gracefully towards the beverage section, choosing something after putting a few seconds of thought into it before proceeding to the cash counter. All this while his fingers were still unconsciously wrapped around Lucas' wrist sending the Chinese male on an overdrive, muttering curses in fluent Cantonese under his breath for the Korean boy's hands were just as soft as his features which made his skin burn in a pleasant way under the gentle grip, making it hard for him to focus or breathe right. In the midst of his mental turmoil and teenage hormones rushing down south, Lucas failed to notice that the boy had already paid for the items, prepared the noodles, warmed the drink and was now walking towards the tables. He had let go of the taller's wrist but Lucas could still feel the sensation lingering on his skin. He vigorously shook his head, snapping himself out of his stupor and rushed behind the shorter who had his back facing him as he arranged the items on the table. Lucas took a seat, beaming like an idiot, but his smile faltered upon noticing the boy turning away instead of taking a seat next to him as he expected. He hurriedly shuffled out of his seat to follow him, his chair screeching unpleasantly as it slid across the floor in the act which caught the boy's attention making him turn back just in time to bump into Lucas' chest sending both of them tumbling backward. He giggled, massaging his forehead as Lucas apologized profusely, then held the taller by his shoulders and pushed him back into his seat gesturing with his index finger for him to stay there before walking up to the cash counter, exchanging a few words with the blushing lady behind the register who then directed him to an employee at the store.  

He was well dressed, about as tall as Lucas, well built and extremely handsome. Lucas felt unpleasant emotions bubble a little to the left of the pit of his breastbone as he watched the employee look at the ethereal boy approaching him with stars in his eyes. He didn't know how long he could manage to be seated in his spot watching the subject of his newfound undying love, converse with the employee with _that smile_ on his face that could send airplanes falling, cars crashing, ships sinking and heavens crumbling with its euphoric allure. Much to his relief, the conversation came to an end a few seconds later but the employee tagged behind the boy as he made his way to Lucas and the unpleasantness in his stomach kicked back in. He introduced himself as _Jackson,_ gesturing towards his nameplate (which was quite an artful carving on plastic to Lucas) _,_ bowed respectfully and proceeded to explain, in Cantonese, that Lucas could approach him in case he needed any further assistance.

Lucas didn't like that one single bit because it meant the boy would have no reason to stay any longer and Lucas couldn't bear to part ways with him. Not yet. Not like this. He didn't even know his name for crying out loud! His heart painfully twisted in his chest. He wanted to ask the beautiful boy standing before him, the one he was sure he had fallen for the instant they met, so many things, but he couldn't form a single Korean sentence in his mind. The love of his life was about to leave, bowing and uttering a Korean word for goodbye and Lucas couldn't let that happen. He couldn't watch him leave. He couldn't live with the fact that this might be the last time they would see each other. He didn't know how to stop him. What to say. What to do. Almost instinctively he lurched forward grabbing hold of the boy's wrist before he could turn away from him. 

It might have been his imagination for his brain was dizzy from all the adrenaline coursing through his veins and clouding his good judgment but the boy didn't look surprised at all. In fact, he looked like he quite expected it. He calmly waited for Lucas to continue with a soft smile adorning his face. It put Lucas at ease almost instantly. It was astounding. The mystical effect the boy had on him. It never failed to surprise him. Taking a few steps closer, Lucas began in a tone as gentle as his deep voice could manage, "Kimi no na wa?" he enquired, a sinful smirk spreading across his face.

The boy knew exactly what Lucas meant. No Asian in his right mind hadn't watched that anime after all. 

"Jungwoo", he replied in a whisper, as if he wanted only Lucas to hear his name and no one else. "Kim Jungwoo", he repeated, his eyes flickering in the dim lighting of the store, baring his soul for the taller to indulge.

Lucas had heard several names in his short lifetime but none had ever felt more endearing to him than, " _Jungwoo_ " he repeated huskily and without a Cantonese accent, almost surprising himself in the act. 

Raising himself on his toes, Jungwoo leaned forward, his fingers intertwined behind him. Arching a brow, he cocked his head to the side and smirked playfully. "과... _Kimi no na wa_?" he asked, his voice different than usual. A few notches lower. Deeper. Almost _sensual_. 

The employee next to them, who was completely forgotten by then, flushed, quietly excusing himself and disappearing behind a rack of diapers and other baby products.

Lucas could see Jungwoo's pupils dilate significantly. In that moment, he felt a shift in the atmosphere. There was barely any breathing space between the two teenagers and yet he felt the urge to be closer. Much closer. As close as humanly possible to him. A strange emotion was tugging his heart. He didn't feel like they were two separate beings anymore. But one. What he was feeling was alien, to say the least, and yet pleasant beyond measures. If given the choice, he wanted to feel this way every single moment for the rest of his life.

His arms moved on their own as they coiled around the smaller's waist, pulling him closer, into a heartwarming embrace. He buried his face in the crook of the Korean boy's neck, deeply inhaling his scent. It reminded him of daisies for some reason. It went well with his chastity, Lucas thought. He felt small hands gingerly rest on his back as Jungwoo returned his embrace. It was strange, he thought, how he accidentally met this boy twenty minutes ago and now here they were, melting into each other's embrace as time stood still. No resistance or hesitance in their essence, whatsoever. All past fears and sorrows dissolving. All doubts and worries vanishing into thin air. The two of them in a cocoon of their own. It felt safe. Warm. Familiar.

 

 

"Lucas", he replied.

 

 

The taller's breath tickled a sensitive spot on his neck. A soft whimper escaped his lips in response. Jungwoo pulled away slightly, urging Lucas to look at him. Lifting his head, Lucas let himself drown in the innocent pair of eyes. He watched as they disappeared into crescents, a pair of plump, roseate lips parting to reveal a perfect row of pearly whites, his name escaping them euphoniously. "Lucas!", Jungwoo exclaimed looking the happiest anyone ever had when calling his name and Lucas couldn't help but smile along with him. It was contagious, Jungwoo's radiance. It was unique.

After all this while, after days and weeks of hopelessness and helplessness, of drowning in despair and crying silent tears of anguish and yearning, he met someone in the oddest of ways at a sidewalk in the rain and experienced the utmost feelings of ecstasy one could desire or was capable of feeling. He had fallen in love and its radiance beaming at him in all his purity in his arms right now was the golden thread that pulled him out of the darkness and the void. He wanted nothing but to cherish it for the rest of his life. He knew he was tearing up and he felt no need to hold back. Jungwoo watched as a tear rolled down the taller's cheek. Lucas felt the smaller's hold on him tighten, his virgin eyes fluttering shut as Lucas dipped his head, closing the distance between them, gently pecking him once. Jungwoo chased his lips right after, his arms wrapping around the taller's toned nape, pulling him closer, kissing him needily. Longingly. Soothingly. Warm tears rolled down Lucas' cheeks. Jungwoo smiled into the kiss, softly pecking his wet cheeks when they parted for breath. Words were not needed for Lucas to know what Jungwoo was trying to say. He felt it. Whatever was hurting him was going to be okay now that _he_ was here. That _he_ was going to be there for him. _He_ would fill the emptiness.

 

 

It felt like an eternity until the ringtone interrupted them and Lucas realized it had barely been a few seconds which wasn't nearly enough. Jungwoo unconsciously let out a soft whine as he pulled away, fishing for his phone in his back pocket. Lucas found everything about him adorable. The need to pet his hair kept growing stronger. They were still in each other's embrace as Jungwoo answered the call. He was curt and polite as usual. Smiling even though the person on the other side couldn't see him. A few seconds later Jungwoo's expression darkened. Lucas felt a sudden air of distance envelope him. It became uncomfortable and he eventually let go of Jungwoo who didn't seem to notice, automatically taking a few steps back, brows furrowed as he carefully listened to the person on the call. He felt different all of a sudden.

A good five minutes passed but whoever was on the phone still seemed to be talking and Jungwoo hadn't uttered a word. Almost as if he could sense Lucas's growing agitation, he briefly glanced at him, urging him to eat his noodles in the process before he politely excused himself and walked out of the store.

Lucas slumped into his seat, chomping a mouthful of soggy noodles half-heartedly only because Jungwoo had made it for him and watched the shorter pace back an forth on the sidewalk outside the store. Jungwoo entered the store briefly after putting the person he was on a call with on hold for a few seconds and collected his transparent umbrella from the basket near the entrance. By then he looked visibly tensed so Lucas didn't question him when he opened his umbrella, stepped into the heavy downpour and disappeared from his sight. He thought Jungwoo would be back in a while. He couldn't possibly leave Lucas at the store on a whim and never return but it was half past ten and Jackson poked his arm with the back of his pen, an apologetic look on his face. The store was closing. He had to leave. He gathered his belongings and walked out, dropping everything on the sidewalk and slouching on the concrete pavement for another forty minutes before he received his father's text and unwillingly dragged himself back home after leaving a sticky note on one of the glass windows addressed to Jungwoo that mentioned the name of the Language Institute he went to and his time slot. In case Jungwoo happened to find it, it might help him get in touch with Lucas again. 

 

 

 

 

That night Lucas lay on his bed for hours, sleep deprived, for all he could think of was a Korean boy who reminded him of kittens and daisies for some strange reason.

 

 

 

 

That was also the night the lights of his study were switched on at 2 AM and his Language Institute's first course book was opened with a set of practice sheets, a diction DVD and a handful of sharpened pencils to assist him with learning his new favourite script, **한글**.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Do you smell something fishy? -_^
> 
> P.S. the next update is going to take a while. Sorry for the delay. I can't really sleep at night unless I know what I've written is perfect. /sigh/ Also, the next chapter is quite important. Can't take it lightly. See you soon! <3


End file.
